Betrayal And Heartache
by Canadian Phil
Summary: VIVA LA BAM. Jenn and Bam are over...but they both have their eye set on someone else. SLASH.
1. Betrayal And Heartache

Ah yes, it was one of those mid-summer afternoons. The sun was high in the air, beating down on anything that dared stand in its path. Everyone was sitting around the Margera's living room, panting and drinking ice chilled beers and wine coolers. DiCo was stretched out on the floor in a pair of navy blue boxers and a white wife beater, beside him, Raab had taken off his beanie and shirt and was now lying around in his jeans, which he had rolled up to his knees. Rake Yohn was shirtless and holding a couple cubes of ice to his forehead, Brandon Novak had just given up and stripped to his boxers before sitting in one of the coolers of ice. Tim Glomb was lounging on the couch in a pair of cargo shorts, fanning himself with a homemade newspaper fan and Ryan Dunn was staring out the plate glass window, praying for snow. Bam and Jenn had slunk into their bedroom, turning on every fan they could find to try and cool their heated bodies.

"I've never been so fucking hot in my life." Bam moaned, shedding his shirt and jeans, throwing them against the wall.

"Ugh, this is so unbelievable, are these the only fans we have?" Jenn complained, folding her clothes semi-neatly and putting them on the floor.

"I seriously think I'm going to be sick." Bam quickly shed his boxers and flopped onto the bed. The fans made the only sound in the room, gently chilling the two bodies. Bam looked over at Jenn's naked body, her eyes were closed, her nipples were stiff and her hands were behind her head.

Bam looked over at Jenn. He remembered how much he used to love squeezing her breasts and slipping his hard shaft into her, making her quiver and moan, but that wasn't the case anymore. After he had caught Jenn making out with Ryan Dunn, he realized something. He wasn't mad at Jenn, they both knew that their relationship had been over for a long time. Now it was just a relationship of convenience. It wasn't anger he felt, it was jealousy. Ryan Dunn was HIS friend, not Jenn's. When he had confronted Ryan about it, well, that was another story. Afterwards, the tension had been so thick between Jenn and Bam, that Bam wanted to call it out, once and for all.

"Jenn?"

"Hmmrph?" Jenn managed to mumble.

"Do-Do you like Ryan? O-Or were you just kissing him to, I don't know…um…"

"Where are you going with this?" Jenn looked into Bam's eyes. "You know I love you Bam, but, I don't know. Ry and I just have this connection." Noticing Bam's crest-fallen face, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bam, I know you want me to be happy-"

"Jenn, I don't want you to be happy with RYAN, are you fucking retarded?"

"Why are you so jealous, Bam? You know he won't go for you. He's not a fag you know." Jenn said, matter-of-factly.

"He'd pick me over your worn-out ass any day!" Bam shouted at her, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Jenn may have been mad at Bam for his comments, but she could never stand to see him cry. That was too much, even for her.

"Bam, " she smirked, "why don't we just fight over him?" Jenn punched him in the shoulder and Bam smiled.

The tears in Bam's eyes were replaced by that special glimmer, that only he possessed. "Fuck fighting for him, I'll bet you, that I can get Ryan Dunn to fall in love with me, before he falls in love with you."

"That's a load of shit!" Jenn laughed. "I'll kick your ass at this. Dunn can't resist me, that's a fact."

"That's impossible! I am the MASTER, you can't beat me!" Bam challenged.

"Bullshit! You are SO on!" Jenn jumped up and pulled on her pants and shirt, minus her underwear. She wasn't going to need it anymore.

Bam spat in his hand and held it out to Jenn. Jenn wrinkled her nose and walked out of the room. Bam stared at the saliva resting in his had, then at the door.

Bam jumped into a pair of jeans and rushed out the door, attempting to get to Ryan first. When Bam got to the living room, he looked around, and saw no one, that is, except for Don Vito who had decided to lounge on his new couch, in his underwear.

"Yo! Bam! You got any moduhlis beer?"

"Where is everyone?"

"They're outinda pool but its fiehunrd degbrees inder! Where's yourbeer at?"

"In the fridge, fat ass." Bam ran out to the backyard to see everyone strewn around the pool, which was no longer the sick pea soup green anymore. DiCo and Raab were having some sort of argument, which kept ending by someone getting shoved in the pool. Rake was paddling around in the deep end, Novak and Glomb were each having a smoke and talking about random nonsense. Ryan was sitting in a lounge chair, with Jenn sitting beside him, whispering into his ear. Bam hid behind the lone shrub that hadn't been flattened or dug up yet.

"OW! YOU FUCKER!" Raab screamed, jumping out of the pool and chasing DiCo around to the opposite side of the house and out of view. Bam shook his head.

"Why don't they just fuck and get it over with." He muttered to himself.

Rake stood up and said something to Brandon and Tim then walked over to his car and drove off. Novak and Glomb looked at each other, shrugged, then hopped into Glomb's truck.

"What is this, some fucking bad movie or something?" Bam looked around, quizzically.

Jenn stood up and straddled Ryan as she leaned into him, kissing him and grinding her hips against his. Bam's eyes started to water, the tears flowing down his cheeks. Ryan grabbed Jenn's waist and pulled her into himself, and right then, Bam knew. Bam knew it was never going to happen. Bam knew that Ryan would never be his, that he would never hold his Random Hero when he was upset. Dunn had Jenn now, and that was it. His tears flowed freely now as he sat down on the dirt as he sobbed. It was one of those mid-summer afternoons. The sun was high in the air, beating down on anything that dared stand in its path, this time it was Bam's shattered heart.


	2. Confrontation

'_After he had caught Jenn making out with Ryan Dunn, he realized something. He wasn't mad at Jenn, it wasn't anger he felt, it was jealousy. Ryan Dunn was HIS friend, not Jenn's. When he had confronted Ryan about it, well, that was another story.'_

"Owwww!" Bam had just punched Ryan in the shoulder, for no reason. Again. It was raining outside, so everyone was lounging around, either playing pool or arguing with each other. Ryan glared at Bam, and then slugged him back.

"Fucker!" Bam yelled.

"You started it!"

"You deserved it!"

"Yeah well you…you…YOU!" Wow, Random Hero had the best comebacks ever, that'll show him.

"Good one, Dunn."

"Why thank you." Ry said, taking a deep bow. He briefly looked outside at the storm. It was coming down in buckets.

"Dico, you playing, or what?" Bam looked at Brandon, his pool partner, who smirked and swung at Rake with the pool cue.

"Ha, Rake, I just whacked you...with my stick." DiCo laughed at his joke. No one else did. It just wasn't funny. The rain seemed to make Brandon even more retarded. Well, whatever, he's a cool guy, even if he did hit Dunn in the nuts with a 3 wood. He did seem truly sorry though, maybe even a little gay about it, but that's how they make jokes around there. What most people might call gay, they call amusement.

"DUNN!" Raab screamed into Ryan's ear. He yelped like a schoolgirl and fell backwards onto the pool table, while everyone else laughed. Finally Ryan laughed at himself. He silently wished he had had that on video so he could watch it later.

"Pool is a game for talented people. I'm going to go get a beer instead." He told everyone.

"Wait up. I'll come too. Anyone else want one?" Bam asked everyone. Raab, naturally, stuck his hand in the air, along with Rake and Glomb who had been lying on the floor, sketching something onto a piece of scrap paper.

Ryan and Bam silently trudged down the stairs and across the floor in the Pirate Bar. Ryan opened the fridge and stared into it, forgetting what he hauled his ass all the way down there for.

"Ry?" Bam asked, making Ryan jump a little.

"Dude, why are we in the Pirate bar?"

"Think about it." Bam rolled his eyes.

"Beer. Right. Thanks."

"Ry?"

"Didn't you just say that?"

"Shut up, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead." Ryan said, grabbing an armful of alcohol and setting it down on the counter.

"This isn't easy for me to say-"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Bam stared at Ryan wide eyed, and Dunn burst out laughing. Bam cracked a smile and then looked at his friend with the sorrowful eyes he only used when something was seriously wrong.

"Bam? What's the matter?" Ryan walked over to him as Bam sat on a stool. Ryan jumped up beside him and sat on the counter. Ryan looked at Bam's bowed head with a concerned stare. Bam sniffled a little and Ryan hopped off the counter and sat on a chair beside him. He wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the skater and held him for a few minutes.

"Bam?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What's the matter? You don't cry."

"Never mind, lets just get back upstairs." Bam tried to stand up but Ryan held him in his seat.

"Not until you tell me what the fucks wrong. Are you dying? Did Captain throw up in your shoes again? Are you out of whole wheat bread? What the fuck is going on?"

"I hate whole wheat bread." Bam looked up and smiled. Ryan looked deeper into his eyes.

"Please tell me." He said, sticking out his lower lip.

"First you have to promise you won't ever hate me." Bam's voice shook slightly.

Ryan's eyes got exceptionally wide and he jumped up. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!"

"Car? What? Nothing! Just sit down." Bam's hand started to tremble. He knew if he didn't tell Dunn now, there might not be another opportunity. Bam took a deep breath in, exhaled, and looked around the room.

"Bam? Seriously, what the fuck is wro-" Before Ryan could finish his sentence, Bam grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him. Bam pulled away and stared at the floor, tears filling his eyes. Ryan sat, stunned, as his childhood friend started to cry. Bam's shoulders heaved with each sob, and Ryan could only stare.

Ryan's world had stopped. He could no longer hear the laughter from upstairs, he couldn't hear the clock ticking on the wall beside him, he couldn't hear the washing machine banging around. All he could hear were Bam's violent sobs and his heart beating at a very unusual pace.

"I-I saw you and J-Jenn." Bam choked out. Ryan's face started to glow a deep crimson.

"But I don't underst-"

"I fucking love you Ryan." Bam stared at Ryan as the tears continued to skate down his cheeks.

"Wait…what?"

"I love you." Bam said again.

"I love you too Bam, but, well, you know, I mean, I'm not, I-I mean…I won't…"

"I understand." Bam whispered. He calmly stood up, kissed Ryan's cheek and went outside to go for a walk. The rain was still coming down incredibly hard, but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry…" Ryan whispered to himself. He grabbed the semi-warm beers off of the counter and headed upstairs.


End file.
